thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rtv9500/MyChallenge XV: Battle of the Bloodlines
This season will see 14 hardened and battle-tested competitors from The Real World, Road Rules, Are You The One? and The Challenge bring along the people who know them best to compete alongside them: their own flesh and blood. To start, they will divided into two teams: Alumni vs. Bloodlines. Each team participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Pit", which is alternated between male and female eliminations.The winning team during the missions would be safe from going into the Pit. The losing team has to send one player from the losing team of the designated gender into The Pit, while the winning team sends another player from the losing team into The Pit. The player who wins the elimination round returns, along with their partner to the game and has the opportunity to compete for a share of a $350,000 prize, while the losing player is eliminated from the game, along with their Bloodline. The teams will eventually be disbanded at a certain point in the game and will revert to the pairs of original bloodlines that were brought together, and they will then compete as a pair, win as a pair, and lose as a pair. In the final challenge, the final three teams will compete for their share of $350,000. The winning team earns $125,000, second place will earn $75,000, and third place will earn $25,000. Location: Merida, Mexico -> Whitehorse, Yukon -> Fairbanks, Alaska Cast |} a Angela initially suffered a busted lip at the "Bedhead" challenge in episode 3, and when she returned to the house after additional medical testing, she revealed that she also suffered a fractured jaw. Prior to the third Pit elimination at the beginning of episode 4, host T. J. Lavin delivered the news that Angela was medically unable to continue competing. Kristina was sent home as the result of being Angela's bloodline. b Marie was sent to the hospital after he initially thought she suffered from bruised ribs during the "Bedhead" challenge. When she returned to the house, she declined additional medical attention when producers and fellow contestants noticed that she appeared pale. As the cast and crew were headed to the third Pit elimination at the end of episode 3, Marie fainted, and was rushed back to the hospital, where her bloodline Kristie was summoned to be by Marie's side. Prior to the "Pesky Palates" challenge in episode 4, T. J. Lavin announced that Marie & Kristie were removed from the competition, with Nicole and her sister Samantha being brought into the competition as replacement players. It was later revealed during the aftershow that Marie suffered a ruptured spleen as well as internal bleeding, and underwent emergency surgery. c Nicole & Samantha were brought in as a replacement team for Angela & Kristina prior to the "Pesky Palates" challenge. Elimination chart d Darrell & Milasent and Tony & Alyssa were selected for The Pit in episode 11. However, instead of facing each other, each player was met with a shocking twist when Derrick and CeeJai were brought into the game. Each player was set up to face the player of their respective gender in the "Mine Not Yours" pit elimination, in an endurance competition. Should there be a tie after the matchups with Derrick and CeeJai, host T. J. Lavin will flip a coin to determine whether the men or the women will face off in the sudden death round. Pit progress | |} Category:Blog posts